Need you now
by fran hudson berry
Summary: Puck solo iba a la casa de su mejor amigo, cuando divisó a un hombre arrastrando bruscamente a una chica en dirección a un auto y cuando pensó que nada podía ser peor escuchó una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar gritando su nombre y mirándolo fijamente. Puckleberry.


**NEED YOU NOW**

**Hola :)**

**He tenido esta idea en la cabeza por algunos días y quería escribirla, se que tengo otras historia que no he actualizado hace tiempo pero ahora que volví a escribir lo voy a hacer.**

**Rachel y Puck tienen 16 al igual que los demás estudiantes que van a ir apareciendo. Puck es "popular" y Rachel no, pero no se molestan ni se odian entre ellos solo no tenían ningún contacto. Los amigos de Puck son Finn, Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Matt, Sam y Mike y los de Rachel son Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Artie y Blaine. Y no existen los granizados ni dramas entre ellos, ni tampoco el club glee. Y Rachel solo tiene un papa, Leroy, y su mama es Shelby.**

*** glee y suspersonajes no me pertenece, solo la historia es mía.**

**...**

Estaba obscuro en las calles de Lima cuando una joven de falda, chaleco y calcetines a la rodilla caminaba lentamente en dirección a su casa luego de toda una tarde de estudio en la casa de su mejor amigo Kurt. Era viernes, la semana había terminado y sus planes para el resto del día involucraban dormir y descansar, además su mama se encontraba en un viaje de trabajo y no volvería hasta mañana por lo que tendría la casa para ella sola.

Ya está anocheciendo- se dijo a si misma- mejor me apuro.

Entonces comienza a apurar el ritmo a su casa que quedaba a unas escasas cuadras del instituto para su conveniencia.

En su camino nota un único auto estacionado a un lado de la calle, continúa caminando y lo observa mientras pasa al lado de este, cuando ya el vehículo queda a sus espaldas escucha como una puerta se abre, alguien baja y la vuelve a cerrar. Por lo que voltea a ver y se encuentra con la persona que nunca creyó volver a ver en su vida, entonces el terror invadió su cuerpo, pestañeo dos veces para ver si lo que estaba viendo era verdaderamente real, cuando comprobó que lo era, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado paralizada por el miedo. Intento gritar pero no pudo, intento correr pero sus piernas no respondían, intento pensar pero su mente estaba aún procesando lo que sus ojos veían y no podían creer.

….

El hombre que bajo del auto, que aparentaba unos 40 años o menos, camino lentamente hacia la chica, cuando ella se dio vuelta él la observo por unos segundos, podía ver el miedo en sus ojos pero no le importó estaba aliviado de al fin encontrarla después de tantos años, ahora se la iba a poder llevar para que vivieran juntos tal como debía ser.

Luego de unos segundos más de silencio se decidió a hablar.

- Hola Rachel – dijo con una sonrisa.

Escuchar la voz del hombre fue lo que hizo que sus recuerdos volvieran y la golpearan como una roca y fue lo que logro sacarla del trance en que se encontraba. La chica dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas como nunca lo había hecho.

- Rachel espera no.- dijo el hombre corriendo detrás de la joven.

Aunque la chica corrió con todas sus fuerzas estas no fueron suficientes y el hombre la atrapó y la tomo por detrás arrastrándola hacia el auto.

- No por favor no me lleves- rogó Rachel desesperadamente.

- No te preocupes no te haré daño, ahora podremos estar solo los dos, como siempre debió ser sin nadie que me quite de tu lado.

- No por favor, no quiero ir contigo- dijo la chica llorando descontroladamente.

- Bueno pero no tienes otra opción ¿o sí? Ahora deja de protestar porque te vas conmigo lo quieras o no- respondió ahora con furia en su voz.

- ¡Déjame! Nunca me iré contigo eres un monstruo. – grito Rachel pero al hombre no pareció importarle.

Cuando ya estaban peligrosamente cerca del auto y a la joven le iban quedando cada vez menos esperanzas divisó una silueta, un joven caminaba por la vereda en su dirección, pero no era cualquier joven, era su compañero en el instituto, vivía en su misma calle y había sido su mejor amigo cuando eran pequeños, además de ser quarterback del equipo de futbol y el chico más deseado por toda la población femenina de la cuidad, era nada menos que Noah Puckerman. No había hablado con él por años, desde mucho antes que comenzara la secundaria, pero era su única opción, con el terror y la desesperación corriendo por sus venas recurrió a lo último que podía hacer, gritar a todo pulmón.

- ¡Noah!- grito la chica lo más fuerte que pudo captando la atención del joven, al que le costó unos segundo en procesar lo que ocurría y la miro con autentico miedo.

La furia del hombre aumento al presenciar esto y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a la chica haciendo que esta gritara de dolor.

- Estúpida niña. – dijo entre dientes y se apresuró a entrarla en el vehículo.

- ¡Noah! ¡Ayúdame por favor! ¡Ayuda!- grito nuevamente, esta vez el joven comenzó a correr desesperadamente hacia ella.

- Rachel.- grito.

….

Noah Puckerman caminaba por la calle en dirección a la casa de su mejor amigo, Finn, para jugar videojuegos como lo hacían todos los viernes por la noche desde que tenía memoria. La noche estaba tibia, así que decidió caminar en vez de usar su camioneta.

Luego de caminar por algunos minutos creyó escuchar un grito, pero lo descartó rápidamente, - debo estar más cansado de lo que creía- , se dijo. Pero luego de dar algunos pasos más, divisó a un hombre arrastrando bruscamente a una chica en dirección a un auto que se encontraba en un costado, para luego escucha una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar gritando su nombre y mirándolo fijamente.

Era Rachel su mejor amiga de la infancia, la chica que lo volvía loco desde que podía recordar, era prácticamente una segunda hija para su mamá y su hermana la adoraba. Pero no había hablado con ella hace años, se comenzaron a distanciar lentamente luego de entrar al instituto, hicieron cada uno diferentes amigos hasta que perdieron totalmente el contacto. El joven siempre se había preguntado qué tan diferente seria su vida si siguieran siendo amigos. Y ahí estaba paralizado mirando como un hombre la sostenía y observaba furioso el corto contacto visual que los dos jóvenes mantuvieron por escasos segundos, entonces vio como levantaba su mano y golpeaba a la chica directamente en la cara, sintió como su sangre hervía, de pronto si saber quién era el hombre lo único que quería hacer era matarlo, entonces la chica grito otra vez.

- ¡Noah! ¡Ayúdame por favor! ¡Ayuda!- grito. El joven pudo sentir la desesperación en su voz.

Entonces comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía llegando rápidamente junto a la joven y el hombre que estaba a escasos metros del auto. El hombre lo miro con rabia en sus ojos.

- Lárgate ahora y no te partiré la cara.- dijo mirando a Puck fijamente, el bajo la mirada para toparse con la de Rachel que se encontraba llena de miedo. Entonces sin pensarlo y con todas sus fuerzas golpeo al hombre en la cara haciendo que este se tambaleara hacia atrás soltando a la joven, aprovechando la oportunidad Puck la levanto y mantuvo a la chica en sus brazos.

- Estúpido adolecente. – escupió el hombre. – ahora ¿Qué haré contigo?- pregunto con ironía.

- Yo te voy a decir que vas a hacer. – el joven dio un paso adelante dejando a Rachel tras de él.- Te vas a ir en este minuto y vas a dejarla tranquila o si no, no me molestaría matarte aquí mismo, pero sabes que, no haría eso te partiría la cara primero y después llamaría a la policía para que te pudrieras en la cárcel. ¿Qué te parece eso?

El hombre pensó unos segundos y luego hablo.

- Muy bien.- dijo caminando nuevamente hacia el auto solo que esta vez solo. Abrió la puerta del vehículo pero antes de entrar a este miro a Rachel y dijo.

- Volveré por ti preciosa.

Puck sintió como la joven sollozó más fuerte luego que el hombre hablara. Entonces la puerta se cerró y el auto se fue.

El joven se volteó para mirar a la chica que lloraba descontroladamente, y cuando el sonido del auto había desaparecido vio como las piernas de la joven cedían y esta caía de rodillas al suelo. Se apresuró a alcanzarla y la abrazó y la mantuvo cerca de su cuerpo.

- Oh Rach.- suspiro usando su antiguo sobrenombre.

- Gr-gra-cias N-noah. – sollozo la joven.

Puck sintió como su corazón se apretaba al escuchar la voz de la chica. Y la atrajo más a su cuerpo sintiendo como esta tiritaba.

Luego de unos 10 minutos Rachel por fin se había calmado un poco, lo suficiente para que el joven la aparta y pudiera observar su rostro, ella tenía los ojos rojos y llenos de dolor, pero seguía siendo hermosa pensó.

Entonces Puck se sentó y ubico a la chica en su regazo.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron por unos segundos, hasta que Puck rompió el silencio.

- ¿Estas bien Rach?- ella solo asintió.

- Tienes que tener más cuidado, ¿que estabas pensando cuando te pusiste a caminar sola por la calle a esta hora?, ahora sabes lo que te puede pasar, tienes suerte que yo haya estado aquí hoy, pero puede ser que la próximas vez que un extraño trate de raptarte no haya nadie ahí para ayudarte Rachel.- dijo Puck con preocupación.

La joven lo miro fijamente y Puck vio como una lagrima caía por su rostro, él la quito con su pulgar involuntariamente.

- Ese es el problema Noah.- dijo suavemente.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó confundido.

- No es un extraño.

El joven la miro aun confundido, Rachel inspiro profundamente.

- Es mi padre.

...

**Perdón**** por lo errores.**

**¿y que opinan? ¿debería continuar?**

**Dejen un review y alegren me el día. **


End file.
